The Red Cell Gordon Conference has provided an informal atmosphere for in-depth discussions on topics related to red cell biology, regulation of erythroid gene expression, hematopoiesis, and clinically related issues. The meeting, which is consistently oversubscribed, draws leading scientists and clinicians from around the world. The 2005 meeting should be especially noteworthy, given the major recent advances in several of the prominent areas. 9 individual sessions are planned, 8 sessions will feature a short introductory lecture, 4 to 7 full lectures, and several short talks. 1 session will be devoted exclusively to talks chosen from the submitted abstracts and late-breaking discoveries of major significance. The session topics are: Session 1. Erythroid Gene Expression: Membrane Proteins Session 2. Erythroid Gene Expression: Globin/LCR Session 3. Membrane Rafts, Receptors, & Dynamics Session 4. RBC Structure, Organization, and Volume Control Session 5. Transcription Session 6. Red Cell Disorders Session 7. Stem Cells Session 8. Hematopoiesis Session 9. Late Breaking Stories/Selected Talks from Poster Presentations. 2 afternoon poster sessions will also feature a mix of presentations from all disciplines. The diversity of scientific approaches/interests combined with the richness of discussions of previous Red Cell Gordon Conferences has led to numerous productive collaborations and fostered new developments in these important areas of basic and clinical research.